


What Wizards Want

by BirdOfHermes



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Banter, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Dark Magic, Emotional Sex, Established Friendship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Mind Meld, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Romantic Friendship, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, Telepathy, Vaginal Fingering, What Women Want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: An old friend and fellow P.I. gets cursed with a spell that causes her to hear the thoughts of everyone around her, so she turns to Harry Dresden to help her find a way to reverse it. Trying to cure her yields some...interesting results. Takes place after Death Masks. Loosely based on the concept for the movie What Women Want (2000).





	What Wizards Want

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I blame me posting this fic on the fact that I listened to Cold Days on audiobook for my six hour car ride to and from Florida over the past week. I mean, I wrote this ages ago, but wanting to post it is fully the fault of the Cold Days audiobook, so if for some reason you dislike it, blame James Marsters and Harry Dresden, not me.
> 
> Second off, this is another experiment. A long while ago, I posted "Bottle Episode" and I decided that since that was a fun foray into something that literally didn't exist on AO3 until I made it so, hey, why not?
> 
> This is just a bunch of things thrown together in a pot with some seasoning. I hope it's worth a giggle or two. Really, I'm only posting it for shits and giggles, and because I know there are some TDF fans out there like me who are completely infatuated with Harry Dresden and it's sometimes fun and weirdly therapeutic to imagine what it would be like to be with him romantically. So don't take any of this nonsense too seriously and just have some fun. Join my thirsting. *waggles fingers* JOIN MEEEEEE.

_"I was walking along, minding my business_

_When out of an orange colored sky_

_Flash! Bam! Alakazam!_

_Wonderful you came by_

_I was humming a tune_

_Drinking in sunshine_

_When out of that orange colored view_

_Flash! Bam! Alakazam!_

_I got a look at you..."_

_-"Orange Colored Sky" by Nat King Cole_

 

As the horrible monkey chatter of the main populace's thoughts fell away, my own thoughts turned to worry as I continued up the path. The knot my stomach had already formed tightened. Of all the people I knew, Harry Dresden was probably the one whose thoughts I wanted to know the least. Not for any hurtful reasons--after all, he was my friend--but because I had a bad habit of misjudging how people perceived me, and it would devastate my self esteem if I found out he was just tolerating me, like some of the other people in my social circles. I could deal with rejection by now, but something about Harry was different. I didn't want to know what he really thought of me. Ignorance was bliss.

 

I sighed heavily as I turned the corner to the weeping willow overlooking a babbling brook and a bridge. Harry stood there, leaning against the rail, tossing petals into the water. When I got within earshot, I took a deep breath and called out to him, bracing myself.

 

Harry glanced up at me and smiled in greeting. _Wow._

 

I stopped mid-stride at the warmth in that one word. True, he hadn't said it out loud, but the emotions and intonations in thoughts were no different from speech, I'd come to find.

 

_Has she always been that gorgeous or did I just forget?_

 

My eyes widened. That was...downright sweet. Definitely the absolute last thing I'd expected, in fact.

 

I shook myself a little and kept walking towards him, my heart fluttering just a bit in relief. Or at least I'm going to pretend it was relief.

 

 _What a smile,_ Harry sighed to himself. _She could light up a city block with it._

 

By now, I was grinning as I strode right up to him and wrapped my arms around him fiercely. He gave a start, clearly confused, and then I remembered he didn't know I'd heard all of that, so to him it would seem out of nowhere. Oops.

 

_I have no idea what I did to deserve this hug, but I'm okay with it._

 

I laughed into his chest and pulled away, shaking my head. "God, same old Harry Dresden. Sweet as apple pie."

 

Harry blinked at me. "I'm sorry, am I missing something here?"

 

"A lot," I admitted, brushing my hair behind my ear. "But it's not your fault. That's why I called you. Someone got to me, someone powerful."

 

Immediately, Harry's friendly confusion switched over to protective concern. "What happened?"

 

"I got hexed. Yesterday I wrapped up a case where it turns out there was a cheating spouse, a woman, and the guy served her divorce papers this morning. She found out I'd been the one to break the news to hubby, so she decided to fix me. She cursed me so that I can everyone's thoughts."

 

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "Seriously?"

 

"Seriously," I said in a grave tone.

 

Harry licked his lips. "Hell's bells. If that's true, it's some serious mojo. Have you tested it out yet to be sure she didn't just put something in your head?"

 

"Yeah, a few times, but I figured you'd know the fake stuff from the genuine article."

 

"Right. Better test it out. I'm gonna think of a number. Repeat it back to me."

 

He paused and I heard him think. _567,321._

 

"Five hundred sixty seven thousand, three hundred twenty one."

 

Harry's jaw dropped. "Stars and stones. And it sounds like my voice in your head?"

 

I nodded. He pushed his fingers through his hair. "Shit. How long has it been going on?"

 

I checked my watch. "About eight hours now. I've done the research. The last person with this hex only lasted about four days before she went nuts and killed herself. I've got pretty strong will power, but the constant noise is enough to drive someone crazy in that amount of time, to say nothing of what people are actually thinking around me."

 

Harry coughed slightly. "So, uh, when you were walking up, I take you heard...?"

 

I smiled in spite of myself. "Oh, relax, Harry."

 

"Sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to--"

 

I lifted an eyebrow. "Harry, I've had this hex for eight hours and I rode the bus to get here. Do you know how many horrible thoughts I've had to endure about my various body parts and orifices from random men? Yours was a breath of fresh air, for heaven's sake. No offense taken, trust me."

 

"Men are assholes," Harry growled. "Especially when they think no one's listening."

 

"Tell me about it. Well, what do you think?"

 

"There are a few things we could try right off the bat," he said. "If we can narrow down how she hexed you, then it might lead us to a counterspell. If that doesn't work, then we hit the bricks, find her, and make her reverse it. I've got a few friends in high places who might be able to arrange it."

 

I nodded and fished out my wallet. "Okay. What's your retainer going for these days?"

 

Harry frowned at me. "You're not going to pay me to do this."

 

I stared at him. "Harry, you're working. This takes time away from your other cases. Of course I'm paying you."

 

"You're my friend and you're in trouble. I'm not taking a dime from you."

 

I threw my hands up. "Harry, if it were the other way around, you'd try to pay me."

 

"Because I'm stubborn."

 

"So am I. The only difference is you have testosterone."

 

He groaned. "Do not make this a man-woman thing. I'm not taking your money. End of discussion."

 

I glared at him. He rolled his eyes. "Fine, we'll compromise. Buy me a round at Mac's after we're done fixing you and we'll call it even."

 

I smirked and stuck out my arm. "Deal."

 

* * *

Harry drove me back to his place and we got set up in his basement. I sat cross-legged inside the circle he'd drawn and we experimented with counterspells to see if any of the ones he knew would work. To reduce the accidental embarrassment, Harry had been cycling through his favorite songs, humming them to keep the lyrics going so he wouldn't think something that made either of us uncomfortable. He had a nice singing voice, truth be told. I didn't mind it all that much.

 

He'd just fired up another one while I sat there watching him pace back and forth. By now, the exhaustion had started to set in. I hadn't slept a wink last night. I'd need coffee soon. It was hard to focus. Well. Focus on something other than him. Being alone for this long with him, especially with our brains connected, was a potentially dangerous idea. I'd been nursing a puppy dog crush on him as of the last six months and I really didn't want to accidentally spill the beans and make things awkward. I'd had enough bad luck with men by now and I didn't want to add him to the list.

 

Wasn't entirely my fault, though. Guy looked really good in jeans and a t-shirt, with his hair all messy and that five o'clock shadow that would probably leave very pleasant whisker-burns on my--

 

"Uh," Harry said in a strained tone, and my eyes snapped open then. I found him standing closer than he had before with his eyes a bit wide and a blush curling across his cheeks.

 

"What?"

 

"I, uh, I think I found the hex."

 

"Oh, good, then get me out of this circle. My butt hurts."

 

Harry cleared his throat. "I think I can finagle the counterspell, but I need you to clear your head."

 

I arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

 

He glanced back down at the book. "Because I just accidentally hexed myself and I can hear you too."

 

I froze. _Fuck. Oh, fuck, goddammit, shit, son of a bitch, how much did he hear?_ I shut my eyes and turned off the panicked idiot voice in my head. "This is just a bad day in general, isn't it?"

 

"Pretty much."

 

"Sorry. I'm sleep deprived and I think idiotic things when running on no sleep."

 

"That I understand," he said with a slight smile. "Hang tight while I get this thing going."

 

I took a deep breath and tried to picture the surface of a lake, placid and calm, to keep my head clear.

 

"Let's see," he murmured. "I try not to draw blood whenever possible, but the spell needs something from you. Let's try a hair first."

 

I plucked one for him and he took it, drawing a smaller circle and connecting it to the one I sat in with a chalk line. He sat an old battered penny next to it and spoke an incantation. I chewed my lower lip, hoping to feel any differently as he invoked the spell. Nothing yet.

 

"Okay," he said. "Give it a shot."

 

I nodded. _Marco?_

 

 _Polo?_ he thought back.

 

"Shit," I said. "We can hear each other."

 

"Rats," he grumbled. "But I think we've made some progress. You should only be able to hear me and not the whole rest of the world. At the very least it means you can get some sleep if we don't fix this by tonight."

 

He stood, brushing off his knees. "And if all else fails, you can just, you know, never see me again."

 

I tried to smile at the small joke. "Don't tempt me, Dresden."

 

 _God, I would hate that._ I winced, cursing myself for that last one after it slipped out.

 

 _Me too,_ Harry thought back, offering me a small smile of reassurance. I blushed in spite of myself.

 

"I'll grab us some coffee and we can try again." He set the book down and disappeared up the ladder. I pressed both hands over my face.

 

"Get a grip," I sighed. "He's out of your league. Grow up already."

 

Well, I'd said the words. Now I just needed to believe them.

 

Easy, peasy.

 

* * *

After a solid few hours of trying different spells to reverse the hex to no avail, Harry decided we needed a break and we relocated to his couch upstairs. Once every so often, he'd test out to see if we were still connected with "Marco" and I'd respond "Polo" with increasing exasperation since we were still telepathically linked. I lamented Harry's wizardry as I sunk into the couch. I could use some television right now to take my mind off things. Literally.

 

He returned from the ice box with a Coke for me and a beer for himself. "Sure you don't want a beer? I'm telling you, it's out of this world."

 

I shook my head as I popped my can open. "Hate beer."

 

"But this is no normal mortal beer," he said as he snapped the cap off. "This is Mac's beer. It shouldn't even be mentioned in the same sentence as normal beer."

 

"I sincerely doubt that. It's not the way it tastes; it's the simple fact that I can't consume any alcohol without having to actually taste it, not unless it's in some embarrassing drink with fruit and way too much sugar."

 

"But normal beer clashes with the alcohol. Mac's stuff is perfectly married to it. I'm telling you, it's worth a taste."

 

"This is a bad idea."

 

He frowned at me. "Because?"

 

"One, I'm pretty sure I still won't like it and you'll give me the wizard equivalent of 'shun the nonbeliever' afterward. Two, I have zero alcohol tolerance and I'll get drunk. Three, should I get drunk, I might end up saying stupid things that embarrass us both."

 

"If I may counter point by point," he said in a dry voice. He lifted one finger. "One, I might mock you but there'll be no shunning. Two, it's not potent enough to get you drunk, low alcohol tolerance or not. You'd have to have three or four. Three, you're not going to say anything that'll scare me off. I promise. We've made it this far, haven't we?"

 

I scowled at him. All valid points. "This is peer pressure, you know."

 

Harry snorted and handed me the bottle. "Try the beer, woman."

 

I rolled my eyes and tipped it up to my lips. I expected the usual gross burn. I didn't get it. Instead, there was an actual flavor that I could taste, unlike every other beer I'd ever had. It reminded me of honey. It wasn't sweet or bitter, just sort of a blend of the two, like unsweet tea.

 

"Well?" Harry asked.

 

"I don't hate it," I said in a clipped tone. He smirked anyway. I eyed the bottle. "Mind if we split it?"

 

"Nope." He started to get up.

 

"You don't have to go get a cup. Do wizards have cooties?"

 

He sent me a surprised look. "No."

 

"Then we're good." I offered him the bottle.

 

He gave me a warm smile and took the bottle, drinking after me as he settled back into the couch. I pretended not to notice the smile when he handed the beer back to me. It was probably for the best.

 

We passed the bottle back and forth as we got each other up to speed on what we'd been doing lately. I hadn't seen him in over a month thanks to my caseload, and vice versa. I loved listening to his stories. He always managed to stumble into the craziest conflicts, and while it made me worry about his safety, it was still fun to hear what he'd survived. Harry was insanely resourceful and he had a genuinely good heart. It was why he'd gotten this far in life.

 

Harry glanced at his watch. "It just occurred to me how late it is."

 

"And?" I asked after a sip of half-a-beer number two.

 

"And there's no burly guy who's going to show up on my front door and ask why you're holed up in here with me all alone, right?"

 

I sighed. "Sadly, no."

 

"Why's that?"

 

"Because I am completely repulsive to men," I grumbled as I handed him the bottle.

 

"There is no way you actually believe that," he said with heavy skepticism.

 

"It's half-true. I get attention from the usual skeezers who catcall everything with tits. Otherwise, no, I'm Quasimodo to the opposite sex."

 

"You're kidding."

 

"Not even slightly."

 

Harry frowned. "That's insane."

 

I just shrugged. He took a swig. "Maybe I can shed some light, then. But take it with a grain of salt."

 

I grinned. "I take everything you say with a grain of salt, Harry."

 

He rolled his eyes at me. "Sometimes a woman's so pretty that normal guys just assume she's taken and don't even bother asking her out. Sometimes she just looks like she's in a hurry or busy and we'd feel impolite if we approached her to ask her her name and number. Sometimes it's just cold feet. I wouldn't take it personal. Men are idiots. You think you know how dumb we are, and you're right, but you should still multiply it times a thousand to truly understand just how dumb we actually are."

 

I snorted. "Jesus. How dumb are we talking here?"

 

He shrugged. "It's the only reason I haven't asked you out."

 

I stilled, staring at him in stupor. "Wait, what?"

 

He smiled. "See? Dumb as a box of rocks."

 

I shifted slightly to face him. "But I'm not even your type."

 

He lifted an eyebrow. "You're smart, motivated, gorgeous, genuinely a nice person, and you like me. How is that at all not my type?"

 

"But...I've seen the women you go after. I'm nothing like them."

 

"Doesn't mean I don't still find you attractive. Just didn't say anything because, as mentioned before, I'm part of the dumb species, and I figured there was no way you were single."

 

It was difficult trying to process the fact that for once, my crush was reciprocated. In the end, I just shook my head and drained the bottle. "God, maybe I'm actually a man, then. I never would have guessed that in a million years."

 

"You're also modest," he admitted. "So any time I did anything that might have tipped you off, you probably just assumed I was being nice."

 

"Which you are," I said, smiling faintly. "But thanks for saying so. I thought it was just me. Of course, now that we're both aware, I don't suppose you know what we should do about it?"

 

His eyes twinkled briefly and a rather masculine smile tugged at his lips. "I can think of a thing or two."

 

I blushed. "Walked right into that one, didn't I?"

 

"You kinda did."

 

I chewed my bottom lip as my heart rate accelerated. "Would it be weird if I kissed you?"

 

"Dunno. Kiss me and find out."

 

I blushed harder before I leaned in, muttering, "Jerk."

 

I kissed him. Oh, hell's bells. Bad idea. Soft lips. He smelled even better up close. _Run for the hills, woman._

 

Harry chuckled into my mouth. "I'm digging the commentary, by the way."

 

"Shut up," I groused.

 

He grinned. "Easy enough thing to do."

 

He brought his hand up to my cheek and guided me towards him again, kissing me deeper, still slowly, no rush. My thoughts started blurring from _Dear God, this is so much better than I remember_ to just cavewoman moans of delight. I hadn't kissed anyone in a while. Like, a _while_. Harry was very, very good at it.

 

So good, in fact, that I didn't notice I'd crawled across the couch into his lap until my hips made contact with his pelvis and I felt the hard, hot length of him between my thighs. Even then, my brain didn't much care to stop. _Kiss. Touch. Feel._

 

Harry groaned into my mouth and shifted below me, his hands sliding from my waist to my sides. I pulled away on reflex and heard myself mutter, "Sorry." I'd been a lot lighter the last time he'd seen me. Blame late nights, stress eating, and too many cases. I still wasn't coping with it all that well, either.

 

He blinked at me, his dark eyes already mostly glazed over with lust. "Hmm?"

 

"Sorry," I said again, planting my knees into the couch cushions to take the weight off of him. "I'm a bit heavy."

 

He lifted an eyebrow. "Last time I went to the gym, I could deadlift one-fifty. You're not heavy."

 

"Still, though."

 

He frowned slightly. "Has a guy ever said that to you before?"

 

I winced. "Not in so many words."

 

"Name, address, social security number," he said, his eyes narrowing.

 

I almost laughed. "Why did I know that would be your reaction?"

 

"Because that's ridiculous," he asserted, and there was fierceness in it. "You look amazing."

 

I glanced self consciously at my midsection. "Even with the extra pounds?"

 

"Hey." He lifted my chin so I'd meet his gaze again. "Does it bother you?"

 

"A little."

 

"Then change it," he said softly. "You're perfectly capable of doing that if you want to. It's your body. No one else's. However you like it to be is the way it should be. Doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

 

I shivered as he slid his hands underneath my shirt, his calloused fingertips pleasantly rubbing along the small of my back. "But if for some reason you did care what someone thinks, there isn't a single part of you that I don't want to put my mouth on right now. Got me?"

 

If I blushed any harder, my head would explode. I nodded. "Sorry. Didn't mean to kill the mood."

 

"I have one very compelling argument against that idea," he said, shifting his hips below mine just to make a point. "Now where were we?"

 

He tugged my shirt off and lifted me over him, his mouth at my throat, biting and licking gently as he made a path towards my chest. My toes curled as his five o'clock shadow scraped pleasantly over my sensitive skin along the way. He kissed the spot over my heart and then followed suit over every exposed part of my breasts. His wicked hands trailed down my spine to my ass and squeezed, driving another moan out of me. He sighed as he slipped his hands into the pockets of my jeans and used the leverage to grind me into his lower body.

 

"Tell me when to stop," he whispered, nipping the spot just above the edge of my bra. "Don't want to go too far."

 

"If you're waiting on me to do that, it's gonna be a while," I mumbled drunkenly. "I have zero self control when it comes to handsome men taking my clothes off."

 

He lifted his mouth to mine again, rolling his hips between my legs, letting me feel more of him as he kissed me. God, I wanted him. In all kinds of ways. Really, _really_ wanted his head between my legs to work that talented tongue inside me until I came screaming his name.

 

Harry growled against my lips. Eek. I certainly hadn't meant him to hear that part either.

"S-Sorry," I stammered, blushing even harder. "That was--I didn't mean to--"

 

He cut me off with a kiss, and then gave me a slow, devious smile that pretty much vaporized my last bits of sanity and self-control. "I think I can manage that."

 

Five minutes later, Harry had his tongue so fucking deep inside me I was pretty sure he'd never get it back out again.

 

I clawed the sheets in an attempt to stay grounded, but it was pretty much pointless. He had my legs up on his shoulders, my thighs apart, fucking me with his mouth for all he was worth. My brain pretty much melted into nothingness and I could hear myself chanting his name in the most embarrassingly desperate tone I've ever uttered, but it was worth it because he was absolutely _fantastic_ at oral sex. Fuck my pride. He was about to turn me inside out at this rate.

 

"Harry...Jesus Christ...mm, Harry, please," I begged, sliding both hands into his mussed hair in an attempt to get his attention. Well, it worked. Sort of. Because he surfaced just long enough to slide two fingers inside me instead of his tongue. The pleasure doubled, tripled, as those long digits parted the sopping wet muscles inside me and started raking against every damned nerve they could find. Harry raised his mouth over my clit and started sucking gently, and I felt his hot gaze on me as he did it. The bastard was enjoying what he was doing to me and I couldn't really blame him.

 

Barely minutes into it, my body shuddered hard as it rode the heavenly sensations towards my climax. I clenched my teeth and tried to weather the storm, but it was too much to bear. "H-Harry, please, I'm gonna come."

 

"So come," he told me in that deep, soft, wicked voice.

 

His rough fingertips found the spot inside me that had been aching for his touch and I simply shattered around him. He groaned as my inner walls clamped down over his fingers, but he didn't stop slipping them in and out of me as I came with a high-pitched moan of his name. He sighed contently and brought me down with slow, gentle laps of his tongue over my clit, making me shake harder, until I settled into the bed in an exhausted heap of loose muscle.

 

 _Marry him,_ my brain told me in a sluggish voice. _Now._

 

Harry chuckled as he carefully extracted his fingers and lowered my legs from his shoulders. "Someone's a romantic."

 

"Sue me," I mumbled in between gasps for air. "I haven't been fingerfucked like that since... _ever_. Of course I want to marry you."

 

He clucked his tongue as he balanced over me on his knees and licked his fingers clean, which only embarrassed and turned me on further. "And here I thought you'd marry for love."

 

"Love of amazing sex, yeah," I said, sliding my arms around his neck as he lowered himself enough to kiss me after he'd cleaned his mouth on the sheets. "Seriously, what are you doing for the rest of your life?"

 

Harry smirked, but there was affection in it this time. "Hopefully, you."

 

I scoffed. "Dammit, I keep setting myself up for these, don't I?"

 

"You do."

 

He kissed me, his tongue parting my lips, the firm weight of his chest pressing down into my breasts, my stomach, his clothed cock rubbing along my slit. I wrapped my legs around his waist and simply let go, falling into rhythm with him as he rocked into me, teasing me. I was so ready to feel him inside me. I wanted to hear that voice of his groaning my name, wanted him to feel as good as he'd made me feel just a moment ago. It excited me to know I was good enough to make him feel this way. Dammit, I was still in my head too much. _Knock it off or you'll scare him._

 

"Don't," he whispered against my lips, his eyes half-lidded. "Don't stop. I want to know what I'm doing to you. I like it."

 

He caught my arms and pressed them to the bed on either side of me as he kissed his way down my neck to my breasts. He swirled his tongue around my nipples and glided his hands down to meet his mouth, kneading each breast carefully to make me moan harder. I ached all over for him.

 

"Harry, please," I gasped out, pushing my hips up against him.

 

He nodded and lifted me until I was back against the pillows, nudging my thighs further apart before he took off the boxer-briefs. _Sweet Mary and Joseph. Hello, Mr. Dresden._

 

Again, he laughed softly. "Favorite reaction so far."

 

"You're welcome," I said, licking my lips, my nerves hypersensitive as he settled that impossibly tall frame above me on the bed. His fingers encircled my wrists as he aligned our bodies as much as possible, his forearms taking the majority of the weight. He kissed me with ravenous hunger, and it made fresh goosebumps spill down my overheated skin. I lay trapped beneath him, completely at his mercy, and it made me feel so alive.

 

He jerked his hips in one swift, smooth motion. His cock delved inside me all the way on one stroke. I rolled my head back and screamed with every fiber of my being. Jesus. Fucking. Christ.

 

My inner muscles locked around his enormous cock and squeezed him tight after the sudden invasion. He stretched me more than any man ever had and yet it had felt like a scalding wave rushing through me from between my thighs. It nearly hurt, but it didn't. It was a sharp, intense sensation, but the pleasure was so worth it. If he'd done it any harder, I very well might have come on that first stroke.

 

Harry groaned into my mouth and tightened his grip on my wrists. "Hell's _bells._ "

 

"Seconded," I mumbled. Then I wrapped my legs around his hips and grinned eagerly up at him. "Now get to work, Mr. Dresden."

 

He matched my grin and waggled his eyebrows. "Oh, you asked for it, sweetheart."

 

I certainly did.

 

I couldn't tell if it was intuition or experience, but either way, Harry Dresden was positively amazing at fucking. I'd never felt anything like it. Somehow, he knew just how to drive me crazy; by angling his narrow hips up at the apex of every thrust to ensure he hit my spot and shoved his cock as deeply as it could possibly go inside me, his tip hitting it every single time as if ringing a doorbell. Oh, I'd done it, alright. I'd basically ensured that there was no way I'd last more than a minute or two in bed with him, not unless I did something drastic to stave off the inevitable. It was exquisite. He rocked against me, his hard chest scraping my breasts, his mouth on my neck, holding me down as he fucked me into the bed with those long, purposeful, concentrated strokes, each one ever-so-slightly harder than the last one.

 

I shuddered helplessly underneath him and could hear myself slurring as I tried to concentrate on making actual words, not just moans, with my mouth. "Mm, you have to...slow down...or I'm not gonna...last..."

 

"Don't have to last," Harry whispered, his teeth grazing my ear lobe. "We've got all night, sweetheart."

 

He pushed up on his hands to look down at me, his lips curled in a self-satisfied smirk as he watched me writhing underneath those powerful thrusts. He looked like some sort of fallen angel with his hair all mussed and the intensity in his eyes as he stared at me as if he wanted to devour me whole. He licked his lips as his heavy gaze roved over my naked body, watching as beads of sweat rolled down between my breasts and along my stomach. I felt so exposed, so raw, so transparent. It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time.

 

 _Beautiful,_ I heard him sigh in his head. _God, she's so fucking beautiful._

 

I shivered at the simple warmth in those thoughts and what it did to me. No one had ever said that to me and meant it before. "Harry..."

 

He kissed me before I could get whatever I'd been about to say to him out. "Spread your legs."

 

I shook my head. "Not yet, please."

 

"Spread your legs for me," he whispered, his gaze heavy and dark and consuming. "Let me in."

 

"Harry--"

 

"Do you trust me?"

 

I licked my lips and stared up at him, recognizing it this time. There had been a lot of things I'd been afraid of with what I did for a living, with a world of magic and mayhem and murder, but this was something else. I hadn't ever really faced it before. My fear of intimacy. Of being vulnerable. Of letting someone I cared for see the real me and decide if he liked it or not.

 

Slowly, I parted my legs.

 

Harry dragged my arms together until my wrists were crossed and held them down, his other hand lifting my right leg up until it was parallel with his chest. It changed the angle of my hips seconds before he pounded into me. I shrieked and climaxed that very moment.

 

Harry groaned my name and followed me over the edge, flexing his hips to drive his cock deeper as he came inside me. Little spasms flickered over my inner thighs and up through my entire body as I felt him empty himself deep within my core. A weirdly possessive satisfaction rolled through me in waves as I lay there, twitching, gasping for air, as I floated through the orgasm.

 

He pitched forward onto me, still coherent enough to put his weight on one elbow, the rest of that gangly frame flush to my body. We were both drenched in sweat and trying to slow our breathing down. I didn't have to worry about embarrassing thoughts. I didn't have any. My mind was completely blank from the ecstasy.

 

Then, without warning, I heard Harry's tired but ridiculously content voice in his head. _Marry her. Now._

 

I laughed hoarsely. "And here I thought Harry Dresden would marry for love."

 

He chuckled and kissed my neck. "Love of sex, maybe."

 

Harry rolled onto his back, taking me with him to give me a breather. The coolness of the rest of the bedroom did its job and returned our body temperatures to normal in just a few moments. He wrapped his long arms around me, stroking the length of my spine with his fingertips. I snuggled down into his embrace and listened to the steady thrum of his heartbeat against my cheek. It was one of the best moments of my entire life.

 

"This was the best idea ever," I said drowsily, to which the wizard chuckled.

 

"Seconded. Men really are the dumbest species alive. Can't believe I didn't say something sooner."

 

"You're welcome to blame me for being oblivious."

 

"I could," he admitted, brushing my hair back enough to kiss my forehead. "But it'd be throwing stones in a glass house."

 

I lifted my head enough to prop it on his collarbone. "Well, nobody's perfect."

 

Harry gave me a slow smile that made my stomach quiver. "Arguable."

 

I rolled my eyes. "Are you always this corny after amazing sex?"

 

"After...and before." He added a bit of a sultry purr to the last two words. He lifted his face enough to kiss me, slow, gentle, a questioning kiss of "are you ready for another round?" I returned it enthusiastically as parts of me began awakening to the touch; my nipples hardening, my breath quickening, the space between my thighs heating into a furnace, my thoughts blurring into nearly incoherent nonsense. _He tastes so good feel so safe with him can't believe he even wants me what did I ever do to deserve this don't screw this up for once in your life--_

 

Apparently, my touch had the same effect on him. I caught a stream of words and phrases as he teased me with his tongue and slid those huge hands down my spine to my ass. _So beautiful touch her kiss her make her feel good don't want her to leave stay with me so soft and warm and strong and funny don't let her go and don't blow it this time you idiot--_

 

Harry rolled me onto my back and deepened the kiss, stroking his fingers over my thighs in an endless cycle, squeezing gently. I arched up into him, about to hook my legs around him, but he broke the kiss and nipped my ear lobe. "Roll over."

 

I was reluctant to let go--I wanted to keep kissing him--but I untangled myself and flopped over onto my stomach instead. Harry rumbled in approval at the display and kissed my shoulder as he palmed my ass and slid his fingers down to meet me. I gripped the sheets as he slid in two fingers again, testing me, making sure I wasn't sore. His voice came out rough but concerned. "You okay?"

 

"Y-Yeah," I mumbled, my eyes nearly rolling back as he pressed a fingertip up in a spot that made my toes curl. My hips pressed down into his arm on their own and he hissed sharply in surprise. He pushed his fingers deeper and curled them slightly, grazing that same sensitive spot once, twice. I shivered as his cock came down to meet me, resting atop the curve of my spine, his thighs bumping my ass as he thrust his fingers faster, harder, until I was all but melting around him.

 

"Mm, do you want to come again?" Harry whispered in my ear. I shook my head.

 

"Why not?"

 

"Not yet. Want to last."

 

"It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I know it's been a long time since you've had this. Since I've had this. You don't have to prolong it because you're scared it'll be the last time."

 

It made something inside me quiver to know he'd read me this well. He was right. I didn't want to stop. I was afraid it would be the last time someone touched me. What if he didn't want me later? What if he got tired of me? What if he forgot about me?

 

Harry sighed gently and brushed my hair aside, kissing my neck. "I won't."

 

His fingers slipped free and then his cock replaced them.

 

An almost violent wave of pleasure splashed across my skin. He skimmed his middle finger over my clit and the air squeezed out of my lungs in a high-pitched moan. He circled it patiently as I recovered, clutching the sheets like I'd float off into the atmosphere without them. The heat from his chest pressing down on my naked skin made me break out in goosebumps. I felt crowded, and it excited me like mad.

 

"That's it," he murmured, dropping kisses to my shoulder blades one at a time. "Just let me take care of you."

 

He pulled out achingly slow and glided back in all the way until his pelvis crushed the soft curves of my ass for a moment, and then he eased right into rhythm. Just when I thought the pressure, the heat of him, was too much, he'd withdraw. It drove me crazy, the constant pattern of his strokes, his hands roving across my thighs, my stomach, my backside, lightly teasing. I unraveled under that touch. The world contracted until it felt like the only thing that existed was the two of us in candlelit darkness moving as one.

 

He stopped those delicious strokes in favor of grabbing a pillow from the head of the bed. He lifted my waist enough to tuck it beneath me and he pressed my upper body flat to the mattress. I shivered as he nudged my thighs farther apart, my ass up in the air, my lower body completely exposed to him. He delved inside me again, pushing hard, forcing me to take him in. Then he pinned my wrists to the bed and towered over me, keeping room between my back and his chest.

 

He pumped into me in hard, quick strokes, his knees positioned between mine so I couldn't close them against his assault. Oh dear God. Brilliant white stars burst over my vision as he pounded his cock into me at a near-frantic rate. My inner walls tightened around him almost immediately and he groaned with uncontained excitement, as if I'd presented him with a challenge. He twisted his hips at an angle and fucked me harder still, his legs and hips joining in on the action, allowing the tip of that thick cock to brush my spot with every thrust. I clawed at the sheets and screamed out my frustration, my need, my joy at being manhandled as if I were nothing more than an object for that wild, masculine need of his. Something desperate inside me needed to know that it was possible for someone to want me this way, to want my body, to want me, to want pleasure that only I could provide.

 

"Come on, sweetheart," Harry whispered. "I know you want it. Just take it."

 

He held himself up on his toes and slammed down into me from above, and it only took three thrusts to send me spiraling over the edge into the blessed abyss. I jerked violently in his grip, my hips pumping my ass down against his pelvis in helpless, unconscious movements to shove his cock deeper still. Harry gasped sharply and grabbed a handful of my ass, squeezing hard enough to bruise, slamming me down on his cock until he couldn't last another second. I melted around him as he came inside me, liquid heat rushing, pouring, escaping in thick rivulets down my inner thighs. I fell into a pit of warm darkness without a care in the world.

* * *

 

I slept so damn good I woke up barely knowing what century it was.

 

The first sign that I'd definitely slept well was that I was laying on my stomach, my hair wreathed around my head like a messy halo, completely snorkeling in the pillow. Wow. Not even the need to breathe had stopped me from slumber.

 

My limbs felt heavy and fuzzy, but there was a blanket pleasantness to it. Like eating a huge plate of spaghetti and then getting The Itis for the rest of the night. Christ. Harry had really laid it on me.

 

Speaking of the latter, as I regained consciousness, I came to find the equally tuckered out wizard gently snoring with his face pressed to my naked spine, just below my shoulder blades. One of of his enormous hands lay under my ribs and I felt sections of warm, firm skin along the rest of my back. It made a faint, fond smile touch my lips. It had been ages since I'd felt the comfort of another person next to me in the morning. I'd missed it a lot.

 

I didn't get up. I had nowhere to be. To hell with it. I drifted off to sleep again and didn't wake up until Harry moved.

 

His long fingers flexed on my ribs and I felt warm, damp air against my skin as he yawned. He made a sleepy grunt and seemed to do the same thing I had done, which was attempt to remember where he was and who he was with. I could tell when it dawned on him; he kissed the spot underneath my shoulder blade and I shuddered, fully awake from the simple touch.

 

"Still alive?" he croaked, humor in his tone.

 

"Just barely," I croaked back, hoarse as hell, and for all the best reasons.

 

Harry chuckled and propped his chin on my back, gently rubbing my side. "Morning."

 

I tried not to let a sappy grin overtake my lips. "Morning, Harry."

 

"How'd you sleep?"

 

I snorted. "Like the dead. You?"

 

"Likewise," he agreed. "I haven't been out that hard since the last time someone knocked me unconscious."

 

"That's probably not a good thing, Harry."

 

"Probably." He lowered his lips to my skin again. Good Lord, it felt nice. He kissed a slow line down my back, drawing the covers with him to reveal more of me. He reached the highest peak of my ass and gave me a small, but very intentional bite that sent a streak of heat straight to between my legs. Shudders broke out in waves of goosebumps. Apparently, I was a fan of biting.

 

Harry kissed the spot he'd bitten and draped himself across my lower body like a well fed cat. "So what now?"

 

"Coffee would be great," I said. "Breakfast would be even greater."

 

He winced. "Not a ton of food hanging around, but the coffee's a snap."

 

I shook my head. "The life of a bachelor."

 

"The life of a wizard," he corrected me. "Sadly, it lacks a certain glamour and steady paycheck."

 

"We'll make it work."

 

His dark eyes sparkled with affection. "That we will."

 

He suddenly straightened. "Hey, wait a minute."

 

"What?"

 

He eyed me. "I just thought something and you didn't reply."

 

I blinked a few times. "Holy shit, seriously?"

 

I tugged the covers up around me and tried what we'd been doing earlier. _Marco?_ "Did you hear that?"

 

Harry shook his head. "Wow. We must've done something right. The hex is gone."

 

I beamed. "Harry Dresden, wizard, P.I., sex healer."

 

He blushed deeply then. "That's not--"

 

"Hey, take the compliment for once."

 

He gave me a sheepish look. "I know, but still. Glad it worked, whatever the hell it was."

 

"Me too." I frowned a little. "Is it weird I might miss it a little?"

 

"No," he confessed. "It was a little weird and kind of scary at first, but I think it was...interesting. Being vulnerable that way."

 

I nibbled my lower lip as my thoughts traveled back to last night, shortly before I'd conked out. "That's one word for it."

 

"Hey," he said gently. "Easy there. Do we need to have a talk?"

 

"Not a talk, per se," I said, curling in on myself just a bit. "Just..."

 

"What?" he asked softly.

 

"I've never been that...open or responsive in bed before," I said, my cheeks heating up in a blush. "It's sort of startling that I was that way with you the first time. I'm usually pretty shy."

 

"I remember," he agreed. "When you first met me. Then you found out I'm as much of a smartass as you are and things took off from there."

 

"Yeah, that's rare. I'm always used to being the weird girl, and you're even weirder than I am."

 

"Heh. Perks of being a wizard."

 

I brushed his messy hair back, my voice a little soft and scared. "So last night didn't...change the way you think about me?"

 

"No," he said. "If anything, it strengthened how I already felt."

 

Again, I found myself resisting the urge to fidget under his steady gaze. "Which was?"

 

"Is," he corrected, and then he smiled at me. It was warm and soft and real. "I like you. A lot. I want to see more of you if I can manage it."

 

I snorted, wiggling my naked hip underneath his chin. "Uh, I think you've seen enough of me already, mister."

 

"Not nearly enough," he teased, catching my knee enough to flip me onto my back. He crawled over me and kissed me once we were level. I sighed and slipped my fingers into his hair. Damn, I could get used to this.

 

I shivered as his fingertips lightly grazed over my clit. He was pretty stealthy for a big guy. My eyes nearly rolled back into my head once he settled into a wicked, slow circling motion.

 

"Breakfast," I mumbled.

 

Harry waggled his eyebrows. "Why, certainly I'll have you for breakfast."

 

I sighed. "Walked right into that one."

 

"You kinda did. But if you're really that hungry..." He started to slide his hand away. I caught his wrist.

 

"Well, I mean, it is a long way to the kitchen and we're both already naked. Would be a shame to waste that."

 

He grinned. "My thoughts exactly."

 

FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the word count and the fact that there's too many spaces. I couldn't get the janky OpenOffice to work.


End file.
